baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Topps All Time Fan Favorites Baseball
2005 All-Time Fan Favorites is a baseball card set distributed by Topps. It was the last of the Archives/Fan Favorites sets. The official release date for the set was June 10, 2005. It was the last of the Archives/Fan Favorites sets prior to the brand being revived in 2012. Distribution The cards were distributed in retail and hobby packs. The hobby boxes featured two autographs and one game used card per box, while retail boxes had only one autograph per box. But the insertion odds of the Refractors and Printing Plates are the same in both hobby and retail. Boxes have long been sold out at traditional retail and hobby outlets but can be found ocassionally on eBAy and other places for $100-$125. Image:2005 Topps Fan Box.jpg|Hobby Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base set is made up of 142 cards. The cards share the design of previous releases of Topps. The cards feature new photographs of each player on old designs of cards from 1951 to 2004. The card backs also mirror previous releases of Topps cards. Many of the cards featured non-players, notable cards include John Elway, shown as a minor leaguer with the New York, Theo Epstein and Marvin Miller. Only one current player is featured: Barry Bonds. Parallel Sets Three parallel sets were inserted into packs of 2005 Topps All-Time Fan Favorites. The base level Refractor set were inserted at a rate of 1:19 hobby and retail packs and were each serial numbered to 299 copies each, while the more rare Gold Refractors were serial numbered to only 25 and were inserted at a rate of 1:225 packs (hobby and retail). Some of the Refractors and Gold Refractors were inserted as redemption cards. Thus the print runs may not accurately reflect the number of copies in circulation. In addition to the two Refractor sets, the Priting Plates (all four colors) were also inserted into packs at a rate of one in 1414 packs (both hobby and retail) and each is serial numbered 1/1. Image:2005 Topps ATFF Base RB.jpg|Rainbow Parallel Image:2005 Topps ATFF Base RB Gold.jpg|Gold Rainbow Parallel Insert Sets Game Used cards were inserted as box toppers in all hobby boxes and autographs were inserted into all packs. Autographs Autographs Checklist and Gallery The Autographed cards were the main insert set. Approximately 2 autographs were inserted per hobby box and 1 autograph per retail box. A number of players were not able to get their cards back to Topps prior to packout. Those cards were available via redemption until May 31, 2007. The Theo Epstein cards were never redeemed. Best Seat in the House Relics Best Seat in the House Checklist and Gallery A series of game used seats and benches featuring pictures of multiple players who would have been seen in those seats. These cards were inserted as box toppers in hobby boxes of 2005 All-Time Fan Favorites. Game Used Relics Relics Checklist and Gallery A series of game used bats and jerseys were inserted as a box topper into hobby boxes. All of the cards were serial numbered. The cards were inserted at varying odds as four rarity groups. Original Relics *Original Relics Checklist and Gallery An innovative set that featured two identical cards bought back and GU relics placed between the two with some filler material between the two cards. These cards were also inserted into the box toppers at a lower rate than the normal game used relics. These cards were inserted at a rate of 1:17 boxes and had a stated print run of 50 serial numbered sets. League Leaders Tri-Signers *Tri-Signers Checklist and Gallery These are the most valuable cards from the 2005 Topps All Time Fan Favorites featuring 3 on-card signatures from retired star players and Hall of Famers. Rookie Dual Autographs *Dual Autographs Checklist and Gallery This 2-card set has four on-card Hall of Fame signatures from players who shared rookie seasons Other Information *Example Box Breaks *Jim Beckett Promo Card *Official Topps Release Information Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2005 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Archives Baseball Card Sets